A Very Karley Family
by Apparently I Lost You
Summary: One-Shot cadeau pour LastNiteAutomatic. Kitty et Marley sont mariées et voilà leur vie. / KARLEY OS


**Titre** : _A Very Karley Family_

**Auteur** : _Katy_ _Rivera_

**Rating** : _K+_

**Catégorie** : _Family/Romance_

**Couple** : _Karley (Kitty/Marley)_

**Avertissements** : _Femslash ! Homophobes, par pour vous._

**Disclaimer** : _Si Glee m'appartenait, Karley existerait._

**Notes**_ : J'ai eu envie de rendre hommage à mon cher fiancé Thibault (aka LastNiteAutomatic) avec qui j'ai beaucoup de points en commun à travers un OS et je crois que le Karley était évident. C'est lui qui m'a inspiré à en écrire alors je lui offre cet OS en gain de reconnaissance. Voilà Kitty et Marley pour moi dans quelques années. Merci à TheSpongeSparrow aka Aurane pour la correction de cet OS. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**A Very Karley Family **

- Il est _hors de question_ que ce bébé s'appelle Nash,

tu m'entends Marley Rose-Wilde? Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, jamais! s'exclama Kitty.

- Mais mon cœur... geignit la brune avec un regard de chien battu, agrippant les doigts de sa femme.

- Il n'y a pas de "mon cœur" qui tienne, annonça la plus petite d'un ton ferme, avant de poser ses mains sur le ventre bien arrondi de la chanteuse.

Marley continua de regarder la blonde de ce regard suppliant, en souriant, sachant que sa technique allait marcher.

- Oh non chérie, je t'interdis de me faire ce regard. Non non non non non, pas le petit regard qui... Non, Marley je t'interdis, je...

Ne résistant plus à sa femme, Kitty l'embrassa tendrement, et sentit le sourire de la brune s'agrandir contre ses lèvres. Elle stoppa le baiser et murmura:

- Je veux bien qu'on en discute.

- Yes!

Marley déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres de la petite blonde et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Elle fut bien vite retenue par les bras de Kitty, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte affectueuse.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Marley.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma chérie.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent encore une fois et l'ex-Cheerio invita son épouse à s'asseoir sur leur sofa.

- Même s'il s'agit de ton bébé... commença Kitty avant d'être stoppée par l'index de la brune sur ses lèvres.

- C'est notre bébé. Notre fils. Nous sommes ses mamans. Je le porte mais tu es aussi sa mère, Kittycat.

La blonde adressa un sourire brillant à sa femme et continua en prenant sa main.

- J'aime beaucoup les prénoms français et récemment j'en ai découvert un que j'adore. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Thibault? demanda timidement l'ancienne Cheerio à son épouse.

- Thibault... Thibault... J'y réfléch...

Marley fut coupée par sa paire de lèvres préférées posées doucement sur les siennes. Elle répondit au baiser de la blonde et sursauta tout à coup.

- Oh mon Dieu, je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux, Kit, annonça Marley terrorisée.

* * *

- Vas-y chérie, respire, allez, inspire, expire!

- Je sais, ça fait quatre heures que je fais ça!

Marley broyait la main de Kitty en essayant de contenir sa douleur.

- AAAH TU VAS SORTIR! hurla la brune à bout de souffle, épuisée par les contractions.

- Oh regardez qui vient de pointer le bout de son nez, dit simplement le médecin.

Marley soupira, et regarda sa femme porter son bébé, leur bébé.

- Comment allez-vous l'appeler? demanda une infirmière, curieuse.

- Thibault, annonça la chanteuse brune, en regardant sa femme.

- Thibault Nash Rose-Wilde, compléta Kitty en embrassant le front de son bébé.

Les deux femmes séchèrent leurs larmes et se regardèrent avec amour. Leur parcours était plutôt compliqué: après le lycée, elles étaient restées très bonnes amies et du jour au lendemain la blonde était partie à Paris sans donner aucune nouvelle à personne. Marley l'avait retrouvé après des semaines de recherches et lui avait ordonné de ne jamais plus partir. L'ex-Cheerio lui avait donc expliqué en toute franchise que si elle était partie c'était à cause des sentiments qu'elle était entrain de développer à son égard et qu'elle ne voulait pas briser leur amitié à cause d'un amour pas partagé. La brune avait réfléchi à ses sentiments quelques jours et s'était rendue compte que l'amour que Kitty éprouvait pour elle était réciproque. Elles s'étaient mises ensemble et s'étaient mariées quelques années plus tard, après la demande de la blonde.

- Bonjour mon Thibault, tu vois la magnifique femme dans le lit, c'est ta maman. Je l'aime tellement, c'est l'amour de ma vie! Elle et moi on t'aime déjà beaucoup beaucoup, tu sais? murmura Kitty à son fils en désignant la chanteuse.

La brune rit doucement en voyant sa femme et son fils ainsi, et se dit qu'elle était vraiment folle amoureuse de Kitty.

- Tiens mon amour, voilà ton fils, dit l'ancienne capitaine des Cheerleaders en déposant délicatement Thibault dans les bras de sa mère biologique.

- Merci mon cœur.

* * *

- Thibault, Quinn, à table! hurla Kitty à travers la maison.

L'adolescent arriva avec sa petite sœur de quatre ans sa cadette sur le dos et déposa un bisou sur la joue de sa mère blonde.

- Voilà la princesse. Où est Maman M? demanda le garçon brun.

- Elle devrait être là, répondit Kitty l'air inquiète.

- Je suis sûre que Maman M va bien, tenta la petite Quinn en essayant de rassurer sa mère biologique.

Kitty adressa un sourire crispé à ses deux enfants et leur servit le repas. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Marley entra, au plus grand plaisir de tous les habitants de la maison. Sa femme se leva précipitamment et courut presque vers la brune.

- Où étais-tu? Je me suis faite un sang d'encre, j'ai imaginé tous les pires scénarios, dans ma tête tu étais déjà morte et...

- Bébé, chut, murmura Marley en prenant Kitty dans ses bras et en caressant son dos.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, supplia la blonde en logeant sa tête dans le cou de sa femme, qui lui embrassa le haut de crâne.

- J'ai du entraîner une nouvelle chanson au studio et ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, expliqua Marley, avant d'embrasser délicatement Kitty.

Les deux enfants regardaient la scène d'un air étonné, jamais ils n'avaient vu leur mère blonde aussi sentimentale.

- Tu crois que Maman K est malade? demanda la petite blonde à son grand frère qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Les deux femmes vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de leurs enfants après que la brune les ait embrassé.

- Thibault, Quinn... commença Kitty avant d'être coupée.

- Vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, continua Marley avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

- Je suis enceinte, termina enfin la blonde en prenant la main de sa femme.

* * *

_Avis? J'espère que ça vous a plu, en particulier à toi mon Titi d'amour._


End file.
